Malaz 14th Army
The Malaz 14th Army was commissioned in Aren in 1164 of Burn's Sleep under the command of Adjunct Tavore Paran. It was made up of three legions: the 8th, 9th and 10th Legions. Their objective was to defeat the armies of the Apocalypse and reconquer Seven Cities. The 14th had a large number of untried recruits, half of them originated from Quon Tali.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.372 Command of the 8th Legion was given to Fist Gamet, command of the 9th Legion was given to Fist Blistig and command of the 10th Legion was given to Fist Tene Baralta.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.233 In House of Chains During the first muster of the 14th, the interruption of the muster by Captain Keneb's adopted son Grub with a human longbone was taken as an ill omen.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.379 Upon Fiddler's suggestion, the sergeants turned the omen around by adopting pieces of human bone, stolen from a local cemetery as an accoutrement to their uniform.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.380-383 Tavore endorsed the veteran's ideaHouse of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.408/409 and further bolstered it by incorporating a bone in the official standard.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.409House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.493 After marching from Aren, the 14th met and were joined by the Khundryl Burned Tears, worshippers of Coltaine. Following various raids by the armies of the Whirlwind, the 14th then reached the borders of the holy desert Raraku. Tavore, making use of her Otataral sword, parted the magical whirlwind surrounding the desert, allowing the army to enter. During his brief tenure as Captain, Ranal reorganized the squads, attaching the 9th, 11th and 12th squads, medium infantry, as well as the heavies of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd squads to the marines of the 9th Company to form discreet fighting units.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.845 When Gamet returned to his position as Fist, he decided to leave the arrangements in place.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.863 The Battle of Raraku was somewhat anticlimactic. Despite seemingly being outnumbered, the plan for the battle at the Pan'arak Oasis involved almost a third of the 14th to guard avenues of retreat for the enemy forces.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.894 On the eve of battle, a legion of ghosts decimated the Whirlwind troops and slew Korbolo Dom's Dogslayers. The next morning, Adjunct Tavore defeated Sha'ik in personal combat and Dom was delivered into the Malazan hands by Pearl and Lostara Yil. Taking charge, Leoman sent the Whirlwind remnants fleeing for Y'Ghatan. The 14th was only able to engage Leoman's retreating army in small skirmishes as the bulk of the Malazan troops had to climb to safety to avoid the sudden flooding of the Raraku desert. In The Bonehunters ] The 14th Army slowly and carefully pursued the retreating Whirlwind Army through dust storms and difficult terrain.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.42 Feeling cheated of full vengeance and a final resolution against their enemy, the 14th was miserable and angry. Feuds and altercations broke out among an army that wanted blood.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.95 A new contingent of recruits and officers joined the 14th during the march to Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.115The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.237 After the second fall of Y'Ghatan, during which some 40 soldiers managed to escape by crawling through the buried ruins of the old city,The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.393-395,397-418,425-447 the 14th became known as "the Bonehunters".The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.817The Bonehunters, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.872 They marched to Sotka Fork for their rendezvous with Admiral Nok's fleet. While travelling by boat to return to the Empire, they encountered the Perish Grey Helms who joined up with them. Following this, the 14th returned to Malaz City to report to the Empress, only to be betrayed. In Reaper's Gale ] The soldiers, remaining loyal to Tavore despite their ouster from the Empire, followed her to the continent of Lether where they invaded the Letherii Empire which had been taken over by the Tiste Edur and was ruled by their emperor Rhulad Sengar. This was in answer to the Edur wiping out the non-Edur inhabitants of the Sepik Kingdom which was an Imperial principality and the northernmost protectorate of the Malazan Empire.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17 Tavore split her forces, with the Marines going overland fighting a guerrilla war and the rest of the army going by ship, via Second Maiden Fort to the capital Letheras. The 14th had seen profound changes since Malaz City. Sorcery was established as primary means of communication and all squad mages were now able to perform certain rituals to affect camouflage, to swallow sound and confuse scent, indicating that Tavore had planned the invasion a long time ahead. In preparation of travelling and fighting at night, the Marines had, for the previous month, gradually reversed their sleep cycle on board ship. The transport ships which had conveyed them ashore, where burned after they had disembarked. The Marines had been told to avoid the Letherii and concentrate on Edur targets.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.385-387/390 Following the death of the Edur emperor, Rhulad Sengar, the combined Edur and Letherii forces crumbled beneath the combined forces of the 14th and their allies, the Perish Grey Helms, and the Khundryl. The Marines were first into Letheras. In Dust of Dreams The 14th were accompanied by a Letherii force led by Brys Beddict to the continent of Kolanse. While en route through the Wastes, the army stumbled upon a group of K'Chain Nah'ruk who were searching for the last hive of K'Chain Che'Malle. The reptilians decided to eliminate the human forces as they were in the way. Following the events of Dust of Dreams, it was uncertain which members remained alive after the battle. In The Crippled God The remaining members of the army made the arduous trek across the Glass Desert with the objective of freeing Kaminsod. Standard and sigil of the Bonehunters Adjunct Tavore arranged for a new standard for the 14th after the sergeants successfully turned a bad omen. The border of the standard was a woven braid of the imperial magenta and dark grey. On the yellow ochre panel, a grimy, thin-limbed figure held up a bone, the details in shades of dun colours were hardly visible, looking like a defiant figure standing before a sandstorm.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.409House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.493 After the siege of Y'Ghatan, Tavore presented Faradan Sort and Sinn with a sigil which Bottle described as: "...in silver, a city wall over which rose ruby flames, and the sloped tel beneath that wall, a mass of gold human skulls. The echo of the Bridgeburners' old sigil was not accident – no, it was sheer genius. T'amber’s genius." This design was immediately much copied by the rest of the soldiers.The Bonehunters, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.874 'Roll call of the 14th' 'Last Siege of Y'Ghatan' The following individuals were known members of the 14th army in the lead-up to the battle of Y'Ghatan. * Adjunct Tavore, commander * T'amber, aide to Tavore 8th Legion The 8th Legion consisted of nine companies.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.300 * (Fist Gamet, commander of the 8th Legion - injured in earlier raid, then died at Raraku) * Fist Keneb, promoted to acting Fist from Captain of the 9th Company to replace Gamet after the latter was injured.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.860 Briefly rescinded upon Gamet taking up the post again.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.863 After Gamet's death the position became permanent.House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.992 2nd Company * Captain Kindly **Lieutenant Pores 3rd Company 9th Company The 9th Company consisted of 24 squads: 3 squads of heavies, 3 squads of marines and 18 squads of medium infantry.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.300House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.407 * (Captain Ranal promoted to Captain on the March to Raraku, he was formerly Lieutenant of the (4th, 5th and 6th squads). The promotion was rescinded when Gamet took up the mantle of Fist again. Died at Raraku).House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.1001 * Captain Kindly briefly served as the 9th's captain (with Pores as lieutenant) after Raraku until the appointment of Faradan Sort.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.244 * Captain Faradan Sort - joined the 14th as Captain during the march to Y'GhatanThe Bonehunters, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.237/238 ** Lieutenant Madan'Tul RadaThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.373 '9th Legion' * Fist Blistig, commander of the 9th Legion * Squint, officerHouse of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.834 '10th Legion' * Fist Tene Baralta, commander of the 10th Legion * Captain Lostara Yil, joined again just before the battleThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.344 Wickans and Seti * Fist TemulThe Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.287 Khundryl Burned Tears * Warleader Gall 'Post-Y'Ghatan, pre-K'Chain Nah'ruk' (section under construction) The following individuals were known members of the 14th army, now referred to as the 'Bonehunters', in the time between the battle at Y'Ghatan and the battle against the K'Chain Nah'ruk. For soldiers, if no further reference is given, the names are from Dramatis Personae, Reaper’s Gale. * Adjunct Tavore, commander * (T'amber, aide to Tavore - died in Malaz City) *Captain Lostara Yil, initially Fist Baralta’s second, then aide to Tavore once the 14th set sail from Malaz CityReaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.379/380 * High Mage Ben Adaephon Delat (Quick Ben)The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.115 * Fist Keneb * (Fist Tene Baralta - died in Malaz City) * Captain Fast * Captain Kindly **Lieutenant Pores * Captain Ruthan Gudd ** Lieutenant Raband * Captain Skanarow * Captain Untilly Rum '8th Legion' 3rd Company 4th Squad :* Sergeant Sinter,Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700-705 went missing during battle, either 4th, 5th or 10th squad, re-appeared in Letheras :* Corporal Pravalak Rim :* Honey, sapper :* Strap Mull, sapper :* Shoaly, heavy infantry :* Lookback, heavy infantry 5th Squad :* Sergeant Badan Gruk :* Ruffle, marine :* Skim, marine :* Nep Furrow, mage :* Reliko, heavy infantry :* Vastly Blank, heavy infantry 10th Squad :* Sergeant Primly :* Corporal Hunt :* Mulvan Dreader, mage :* Neller, sapper :* Skulldeath, marine :* Drawfirst, heavy infantry Likely 3rd Company, squad unknown :* Kisswhere,Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700-705 went missing during battle, either 4th, 5th or 10th squad, re-appeared in Letheras :* Hanfeno The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.778 :* Senny :* ThikburdThe Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.780 9th Company *Captain Faradan Sort ** Lieutenant Madan ‘tul Rada, briefly promoted to Captain during Sort’s absence in ‘The Bonehunters’. The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.780 4th Squad :* Sergeant Fiddler :* Corporal Tarr :* Cuttle, a sapper :* Bottle, a mage :* Koryk, marine :* Smiles, marine :* Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, soldier 5th Squad :* Sergeant Gesler :* Corporal Stormy :* Sands, marine (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.527 :* Shortnose, heavy infantry :* Flashwit, heavy infantry :* Uru Hela, heavy infantry (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.538/539 :* Mayfly, heavy infantry 7th Squad :* Sergeant Cord :* Corporal Shard :* Limp, marine :* Ebron, squad mage :* Crump, sapper :* Sinn, mage 8th Squad :* Sergeant Hellian :* Corporal 1 Touchy :* Corporal 2 Brethless :* Balgrid, squad mage :* Maybe, sapper :* Lutes, squad healer 9th Squad :* Sergeant BalmThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1078 :* Corporal Deadsmell :* Throatslitter, marine :* Galt, marine :* Lobe, marine :* Widdershins, squad mage 11th Squad – number no longer in use The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.637 12th Squad :* Sergeant Thom Tissy :* Corporal Tulip :* Ramp, heavy infantry :* Jibb, medium infantry :* Gullstream, medium infantry :* Mudslinger, medium infantry :* Bellig Harn, heavy infantry 13th Squad :* Sergeant UrbThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.648The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.637/648 :* Corporal Reem :* Masan Gilani, marine :* Bowl, mage, heavy infantry (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.698 :* Hanno, heavy infantry (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.523 :* Saltlick, heavy infantry :* Scant, heavy infantry Likely to be 9th Company but squad unknown :*Tavos Pond, turned up amongst the 8th and 13th squads.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.388 :*Sergeant Gripe :*Beak, mage Company unknown 18th Squad :* Sergeant Gaunt-Eye :* Corporal Rib 22nd Squad :* Clasp :* Burnt Rope, sapper :* Lap Twirl, cutter :* Sad, Squad mage New Bridgeburners * Hedge, Commander * Nose Stream, a sapper * Rumjugs, a sapper * Sunrise, a sapper * Sweetlard, a sapper * Bavedict, Alchemist 'Known fate of members as of post-battle with K'Chain Nah'ruk' * Adjunct Tavore, commander * High Mage Ben Adaephon Delat (Quick Ben) * T'amber, aide to Tavore - died in Malaz * Lostara Yil, aide to Tavore * Fist Gamet, commander of the 8th Legion * Fist Keneb, division commander (replacing Gamet) - died during battle with Nah'ruk * Fist Blistig, commander of the 9th Legion * Fist Tene Baralta, commander of the 10th Legion * Fist Kindly - promoted * Lieutenant Pores * Fist Faradan Sort - promoted * Captain Skanarow * Captain Ruthan Gudd - aide to Tavore * Captain Fast * Captain Untilly Rum * Captain Fiddler - promoted * Master Sergeant Braven Tooth * Grub - with K'Chain Che'Malle * Madan'tul Rada * Beak, a mage - died during invasion of Lether '8th Legion' 9th Company 4th Squad * Sergeant Tarr * Corporal Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cuttle, a sapper * Bottle, a mage * Koryk * Smiles * Shortnose - originally 5th squad 5th Squad * Sergeant Gesler - Shield Anvil of K'Chain Che'Malle * Corporal Stormy - Mortal Sword of K'Chain Che'Malle * Sands, a sapper - died during invasion of Lether * Shortnose - joined 4th squad * Flashwit - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad * Uru Hela - died during invasion of Lether * Mayfly - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad All squad members dead or dipersed 6th Squad * Sergeant Borduke - died at Y'Ghatan * Corporal Hubb - ? * Maybe, a sapper - ? * Balgrid, a mage - ? * Lutes, a healer- died during invasion of Lether * Ibb - ? 7th Squad * Sergeant Cord - ? * Corporal Shard - ? * Limp - ? * Ebron, a mage - ? * Crump, a sapper - ? * Sinn, a High Mage - with K'Chain Che'Malle 8th Squad * Sergeant Hellian * Corporal Brethless * Corporal Touchy - ? * Balgrid, a mage - ? * Maybe, a sapper - ? * Lutes, a healer - died during invasion of Lether 9th Squad * Sergeant Balm * Corporal Deadsmell * Throatslitter, a talon * Galt - died * Lobe - died * Widdershins, a mage Balm decided not to pick up new squad members to replace losses 12th Squad * Sergeant Thom Tissy - ? * Corporal Tulip - ? * Ramp - ? * Jibb - ? * Gullstream - ? * Mudslinger - ? * Bellig Harn - ? 13th Squad * Sergeant Urb * Clasp corporal - originally 22nd squad * Corporal Reem - likely died * Masan Gilani * Bowl - ? * Hanno - ? * Saltlick * Scant - ? * Burnt Rope, sapper - originally 22nd squad * Lap Twirl, cutter - originally 22nd squad * Sad, Squad mage - originally 22nd squad 3rd Company 4th Squad * Sergeant Sinter * Corporal Pravalak Rim - injured * Honey, a sapper * Strap Mull, a sapper - diedThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 97 * Shoaly - died * Lookback 5th Squad * Sergeant Badan Gruk * Ruffle * Skim, a sapper - died * Nep Furrow, a shaman * Reliko * Vastly Blank 10th Squad * Sergeant Primly - died * Corporal Hunt - died * Mulvan Dreader, a mage - died * Neller, a sapper - died * Kisswhere - with Bolkando army * Skulldeath - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad * Drawfirst - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad The 10th squad was disbanded after the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. Company unknown 18th Squad * Sergeant Gaunt-Eye * Corporal Rib * Skulldeath - originally 10th squad * Drawfirst - originally 10th squad * Flashwit - originally 5th squad * Mayfly - originally 5th squad 22nd Squad * Clasp - joined Urb's 13th squad * Burnt Rope, sapper - joined Urb's 13th squad * Lap Twirl, cutter - joined Urb's 13th squad * Sad, Squad mage - joined Urb's 13th squad The 22nd Squad was retired after the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. New Bridgeburners * Hedge, Commander * Sergeant Sweetlard, a sapper - promotedThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 95/96 * Sergeant Rumjugs, a sapper - promotedThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 95/96 * Captain Berrach - Volunteer from the Khundryl * Nose Stream, a sapper - ? * Sunrise, a sapper - died * Bavedict, Alchemist * Sleg * Gent - Volunteer from the Khundryl * Pahvral - Volunteer from the Khundryl * Rayez - Volunteer from the Khundryl Trivia The poem Coltaine was a marching song of the Bonehunters.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.606 Notes and References de:Malazanische 14. Armee pl:Czternasta Armia Malaz 14 Army